Bags, pouches, sacks, and the like provide a means for storing and transporting articles of varying shapes and sizes. In addition, decorative bags provide a quick and easy means for wrapping and presenting a gift to a recipient. However, it is often difficult to grasp or hold a bag when the bag is full, the contents of the bag are heavy, and/or when the size of the bag makes holding the bag cumbersome. Regardless of whether a bag is bulky or small, it may also be difficult to hold multiple bags at the same time.
Therefore, handles are often attached to bags to facilitate the ease of grasping, holding, and carrying. Although bags are available in a variety of styles, bags and bag handles are often formed from inexpensive, light-weight materials. A problem commonly associated with bags is the separation of the handle from the bag. For example, when a bag having heavy contents is lifted by the handles, the bag can tear due to inadequate reinforcement at the handle connection points. Furthermore, handles can be pulled away from the bag due to ineffective or poorly designed mechanisms for attaching the handles to the bags.